Never Let You Go
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Natsu fell in love with Lucy and he wanted to make her his. But things are not going that smoothly. Even when she finally his, a problem said hello to them. How will their relationship hold on? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone ! I know I'm suppose to finish my first english fan fic, but I just couldn't help myself to write this second one down! My fingers are super itchy to type! So, this is my second english fic! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.**

***although this imagination is mine ;)***

* * *

\- this story happened before Tartarus Arc, few weeks after Fairy Tail returned to Magnolia -

* * *

Chirp chirp.

The birds were twittering happily as the new day began. The sun was shining bright and white puffy clouds were floating in sky. It was certainly a good day. Deep down in the forest, a small house was spotted, hidden in tress. A teen boy lived there, along with his blue exceed partner. He was sleeping peacefully, until suddenly he snapped his eyes wide open, sat up and gasping for air. Sweat dribbled down from his head, and suddenly he felt so hot, he couldn't breathe. That nightmare haunted him again. For Igneel's sake, why did that nightmare always haunting him? He was gasping for air, but slowly he steadily breathed. Gosh, he hated that dream. He felt his heart was crushed. As he slowly closing his eyes, the image also slowly came back.

He found himself in a middle of a destroyed building, his body was stiffen, his red haired friend was crying and his exceed partner fainted. His dark haired rival was down to his knees, unable to move a single muscle. He himself was looking at something which took his breath away. He widened his eyes, as tears slowly dripping down from his onyx eyes, watching with horror as his most important person and precious person got beaten up. He screamed and ask the opponent to stop, but he got evil laugh as the reply. His beloved person wasn't moving either. Then, she was thrown by her opponent, slammed down hard onto the ground, completely not moving at all. He screamed in agony as her blood's scent roamed in the air.

The boy let out a sigh.

"Natsu? What's up?"

The boy - Natsu Dragneel - turned his head and looked at his exceed partner, Happy. The cute little cat was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, Happy. Did I wake you up?"

Happy nodded weakly. "I was laying down on your arm and dreaming about fish when suddenly my pillow - your arm - gone."

Natsu smiled. "Sorry."

"Why did you suddenly woke up? Something's bothered you?"

Natsu smiled and rubbed Happy's head. "Nah, don't worry. It's just a dream."

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the furthest corner of his guild. He placed his elbows on his knees, hid little bit of his face behind his hands and stared at a certain person who's laughing at the guild's bar. Natsu suddenly smiled when beautiful memories of them came back to his mind. Even though the one that he's been watching was about ten meters away from him, he could still see her perfectly.

He remembered how he first met her. He asked her to come with him, resulting her joining the guild. Since then, they have traveled a lot, doing missions together as a team, shared grieve and happiness together, to the point Natsu felt different towards her. Towards his beloved. Towards Lucy Heartfilia.

He could feel his heart beat faster whenever he was around her. His grin would just slip away stupidly. At some point, he would blush madly and hid his face. He felt extremely happy when he was around her.

He remembered when he saved her from Phantom Lord. Back then, to him, she was just his best friend. And as his motto always said, he cared deeply about his own nakama. But he could not forget when he caught her falling from the tall tower, and how he piggyback her to take her back to the guild.

He remembered when he first realized that his best friend was someone strong. He recalled when she summoned up her entire celestial spirits, desperately tried to save Loke. He smiled.

His memories of the time they both spent together came back to him one by one. And, somewhere along those past times, he found himself unable to move his gaze away from her. He became so protective of her, and always looking for her. His heart started to pound heart, whenever he saw her came to the guild. And even though she didn't wear any provocative clothes - except her skirts - anymore, he found her more gorgeous than ever.

He gradually became scared to lose her, unable to see her or hear her. All he ever wanted was for her to be by his side, completely became his. His heart felt like it was crushed whenever he saw her injured. That's why, when he saw her brutally tormented by that insane old lady from Sabertooth, he felt anger boiling up inside of him. He couldn't think straight, all he knew he just wanted the old ugly lady to stop. Stop tormenting his other half. He was really pissed off when he saw her badly injured.

But, the top of all was when the Eclipse Project thing. When he saw the Future Lucy was killed by Future Rogue. His heart was crushed to pulp when it happened. And he felt really bitter when he realized if it weren't because of Future Lucy's shield, the Present Lucy will be dead. And he won't be able to see her anymore, not in present, not in future. And that thought crushed his heart. That's when he knew and admitted.

He fell in love with Lucy.

And he knew it wasn't a simple crush. He has fallen hard for her, and he wouldn't dare to think what kind of days he would face when Lucy wasn't around him.

His gaze became softer as he saw her laughing. She's truly beautiful, brave and strong. She's kinda weird but to him that's super cute.

He didn't know when exactly he fell for her. All he knew now was he wanted her to be his. For good.

"What the heck are you doing here alone, flame moron?"

Natsu hissed. He was snapped back from his daydreaming. "Get away, stripper."

Gray Fullbuster laughed and sat beside Natsu. "So, you're watching her. When will you confess?"

Natsu turned his head quickly, as soon as Gray asked. "Wha - what? How.."

"Oh come on, dense flame eater," Gray said. "I'm not blind. I knew exactly that you fell hard for her."

Natsu blushed a little bit. "Said the guy who always denies his feelings." he grumbled.

Gray smacked the pink haired dragon slayer's head. "At least now me and Juvia are officially dating!"

Natsu snarled. "Whatever, pervert boxer."

Gray sighed. "You better confess to her already." Natsu stayed silent. "Or she will be taken by someone else." Gray continued.

"Hell no," Natsu gritted his teeth. "she's mine."

"Then prove it. Make her yours, block head." Gray said.

"Why should I listen to your advice?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

Gray shrugged. "Because you knew I'm telling the truth."

Natsu hissed. Then, he saw Erza was approaching Lucy. They talked about something, and he saw Erza waved her hand at them. He and Gray walked closer.

"Let's go. We had a mission to do." The red haired mage said.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with the first chapter! So, please review and let me hear your opinions! By the way, I'm so sorry if the characters are OC ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter ! Enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.**

***the imagination is mine though ;)***

* * *

Natsu was feeling really happy, having troia casted on him by Wendy Marvell. His team were on their way to the City of Iris (I made that up), by train. Natsu was having bad time earlier until the petite sky dragon slayer casted the spell on him. But soon after, the spell wore off and Natsu was back in his groggy state.

"Wendy.." he pleaded weakly.

"Sorry, Natsu-san," Wendy said. "I can't cast the spell more than once a day, or else your body will get used to the spell and it won't be effective anymore."

Natsu rolled his eyes and tried his best not to puke. He laid his head on the window, trying to make himself feel better and to get a glimpse of his princess better.

Sitting in front of him was Lucy, and Happy on her lap. That cat was smuggling his tiny head to Lucy's stomach and she giggled. Natsu growled. How he wished that was him.

"Ah, I can see the station." Wendy said.

Natsu felt relieved, knowing his misery will soon come to end. But he growled again seeing Happy lied on top of Lucy's head, looked incredibly comfortable. Damn, he wished he was an exceed.

"Lucy," the blue cat murmured. "your head is so nice."

Lucy giggled. "You usually like Natsu's head."

"I do, but ever since two days ago, Natsu's head is really hot. While yours are so comfy." Happy let out a happy sigh.

Natsu gritted his teeth. Oh damn, the time is drawing near. Gray leaned a bit closer to him and whispered.

"Something tells me there's a reason Happy couldn't bare your body's temperature."

Natsu twitched. "Shut up, pervert ice prick."

Gray laughed. "I know your state, moron."

Natsu flinched. "You do?"

Gray laughed. "Gajeel experienced the same thing as you. When Lily could not bear the roughness of his skin, Gajeel came to me and spilled everything out."

Natsu growled. "Don't you dare say anything to anyone."

Gray shrugged. "As long as you won't hurt her, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Natsu glanced at the ice mage. "Don't you dare lay your eyes on her."

"I have Juvia, flame brain. But she's my important person. My precious little sister. And stop glaring at me, we did become brother and sister." Gray said.

Natsu growled one more time.

"Pack your things up. We're almost there." Erza Scarlet said.

* * *

As soon as Natsu stepped out from the train, he felt better immediately.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned his head, and saw his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss, was waving at him. Behind her was Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy turned her head and saw Levy. The blue haired solid script mage ran to her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said and Levy threw a hug on her. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission too! Well, actually, me and Gajeel were just tagging along." Levy said. "And guess what, Lu-chan? Our mission is actually in the same town as yours, although different clients."

"And we're thinking of saving money. We can pay for two big rooms. One for the boys, one for the girls." Mirajane continued.

"That's a wonderful idea." Erza commented.

"So, what we're waiting for?" Lisanna asked happily. "Let's find an inn for us!"

* * *

The girls were walking in front, while the boys were silently walking at the back. Couldn't stand with the silence, Elfman decided to walk along with the girls.

"Oi, salamander."

"What, iron pipe?"

"Have you claim?"

Natsu glared at the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel.

"What do you think?" he asked back.

Gajeel smirked. "So you haven't. Well, I have claimed her."

"Yeah," Natsu murmured. "your scent is all over her."

Gajeel smirked again. "You better claim yours fast. Before something bad happens."

"I know that." Natsu growled.

"But, claiming her maybe not easy as you thought." Gray said.

"Why?"

Gray used his chin to point at the short white haired female mage who was walking in front of them, laughing happily with her friends. "Well, Lisanna believed she's ehmm... yours."

Natsu gulped. "Really?"

"That animal take over mage knew about our state, stupid." Gajeel answered. "Why do you think she took a job which resides in the same town as yours?"

"But.."

"She believed that," Gajeel cut. "pretty sure the bunny girl too."

"What?" Natsu shrieked. Not too loud, but enough for his friends to hear.

"Why do you think she keep her distance from you?" Gray asked.

Natsu stayed silent and looked at his beloved celestial mage. Well, it's true that she was keeping her distance away from him. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but Lisanna always stopped him and Lucy would just walked further. The only moment he ever be closer to her was when grand magic games, when he comforted her and she cheered for him. But even when he was really close with her, and she didn't avoid him, all of the sudden his entire guild friends stormed in, ruining everything. And ever since, Lucy kept her distance again, while Lisanna drew closer.

He realised that, damn it. He maybe a total dense, but he wasn't stupid, and if it concerned Lucy, he'll always know,

"But Lucy should know better that I.."

"Look, flame eater," Gray cut. "the thing thing is you're not being honest with the way you treat her. I mean, you're still so close with Lisanna, to the point completely ignoring her."

"Gray, you better know my reason I did that before I smacked you." Natsu growled.

"Sure I do, stupid. But that's where your problem lies. She had no clue about your state at all."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "How can I tell her if she keep running away from me? And to make it worse, Erza seemed to help her going further away from me."

"You better set things right with that Strauss young lady." Gajeel said.

"Unless you change your mind, and claim Lisanna instead." Gray added.

"Are you mad, ice stripper? Do you think I want to claim.."

"Yeah, yeah, noisy." Gray cut.

"You're so dead tonight, Gray. I'll beat the crap out of you at tonight's pillow fight." Natsu said.

"Bring it on, smug face!"

"You're so dead, watermelon boxer!"

*I don't know what the connection between Gray and watermelon boxer, but those words just crossed my mind and I decided to use it ;)*

"Will you two quit it!"

Natsu and Gray stopped immediately. They turned their heads and looked at the girl who just yelled at them. Lisanna.

"Grow up a little. Couldn't you two fight later, and not like every hour?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

Natsu and Gray gave a sharp glare at each other.

"Fineee." they both muttered.

Lisanna smiled. "There. It's better, right?" Then she turned her body and walked along her friends again.

While Gray and Natsu started to fight again. This time, Gajeel joined.

"You can always calmed them down, Lisanna-san," Wendy said. "especially Natsu-san."

Lisanna blushed. "Well.."

"Seemed like he always agree to do anything you said." Mirajane added. "Maybe because Natsu is in love with you!"

"Stop it, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. Her face was so red. "It's not like that!"

"Well, you both are practically childhood friends. And you two are so close too." Levy said.

"Yeah, but.."

"So, it's not impossible for Natsu to fall in love with you. He's so dense, that's why he haven't realised it." Mirajane said.

Lisanna looked down, her face was blushing, and she played her fingers nervously. "Do you think I might have a chance with him?"

"Of course, Lisanna-san!" Wendy cheered.

"If Natsu confess to you Lisanna, that means he's a man!" Elfman cheered also.

"Why don't we test it?" Mirajane asked.

"Test how?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, if Natsu truly loved you, having you around him will make him blushed. So, Lisanna," Mirajane smiled. "all you have to do is wrap your arm around his. Let's see his reaction then."

"Oh, if he blushed, means he's a man!" Elfman confirmed.

"Go there, Lisanna, try it!" Mirajane said.

Lisanna bit her lower lip. Okay, time to confirm. So, she turned her body, walked to the back while her friends stopped walking and were waiting to see Natsu's reaction. Lisanna kept walking towards Natsu who was punching and being punched. She sighed then grabbed Natsu's hand and wrapped her hands around his arm.

Natsu glanced at her confusedly then his face turned red.

"He's blushing!" Mirajane, Levy, and Wendy yelled at the same time.

"He's a man!" Elfman said happily.

Gray and Gajeel stared at them, looked so surprised. While Natsu became panic.

_Damn!_, he cursed. _I'm blushing because I'm panic here, not because I'm happy Lisanna did this. Wait... Please Lucy, please, don't misunderstand this._

Natsu made himself brave, then looked up to see Lucy's reaction. He gasped. Lucy was smiling at him, as if she congratulated them. Then, she turned her head to Erza and talked to her.

_Oh, no._, Natsu became more panic inside. _I think she really misunderstand this._

* * *

**Done !**

**For NaLi fans, I'm really sorry if this fic pissed you guys off ._.**

**Anyways, I'm waiting for your reviews!**

**Btw, I just watched the new episodes of the new Fairy Tail, and gosh, I love NaLu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! I'm back with the third chapter ! Thank you for your favs and follows ! Please enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Well, this is your room's key, Elfman. Don't lose it." said Mirajane.

"Okay, sis."

"This inn is sure beautiful." Levy commented.

"Sure is. I'm glad this inn is also cheap!" Lisanna added.

"Uh, Lis.."

"Hm?"

"You can let go of my arm." Natsu said.

Lisanna blinked twice, then laughed. "Are you that embarrased?" she teased.

"I'm not!"

"Natsu is so embarrased~"

"It's not like that!"

"He's a man!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. Geez, why didn't they understand? He didn't want Lucy to misunderstand! Well, he was pretty sure Lucy misunderstood already, but he didn't want to make it worse!

"I'm hungry." Lucy said to Erza. "Shall we eat something?"

"We could just leave them here," Gray added. "let them tease Natsu until dark."

Natsu gave a silence glare to Gray, which he ignored.

Erza nodded. "Well Mira, we'll just gonna put our things then we're out."

"Sure thing, Erza. Just be careful." Mirajane said.

"Why don't we take a stroll too, Natsu?" Lisanna suggested. "I mean, the missions are due tomorrow. We can take Happy too!"

"A happy family walk!" Wendy cheered happily.

As much as Natsu wanted to roar out, grabbed Lucy and enjoyed alone time with her, he couldn't do that. He somehow felt awkward with just leaving Lisanna like that. Gosh, he wished he could just take Lucy somewhere now!

"Let's go. Just don't wander off too far." Erza said, before with Lucy walked toward their room.

* * *

Natsu was definitely going to enjoy the stroll. Happy was tagging along too, with Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Charla. Mirajane and Elfman decided to stay at the inn. The only problem was Gray who was walking with Lucy, not him. Well, Erza was with Lucy too. Oh, and the fact that Lisanna didn't let go of his arm.

It's not like he hated it. Lisanna had always been holding his arm ever since they were little children. He didn't mind at all. But he started to feel something is wrong when Lisanna hugged his arm. It's not the same arm hugging.

At times like this, Natsu's mind would just drifted off and he will started thinking about Lucy. He knew his time is drawing nearer. But he couldn't do anything, especially with Lucy keeping her distance from him. Sure, they still do missions together. By together, it meant Erza, Wendy, Gray and Charla came too. And whenever they went to do missions, Lucy would still kept her distance from him. She chose to stay with Erza instead. Natsu hated to admit it, but it was a clever choice. With Erza by her side, Natsu would think twice before pulled her away.

Although he knew when his time came, even Erza couldn't stop him. But, he also knew when his time came, there's a high possibility he might ended up hurting Lucy. And he didn't want that. Hurting Lucy was never been on his to-do-list.

"Uhm, Natsu, I'm kinda hungry." said Happy.

"Shall we find something to eat?" Lisanna suggested.

"I want a big fish!" Happy said.

"All you have in mind is fish, huh?" Charla protested.

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered. "I'm a cat so I bound to like fish!"

"I want some kiwi juice." Lily said. "Would you buy me some, Levy?"

"Sure thing, Lily." Levy said happily.

"So, Levy, tell me something." Lisanna said. "How does it feel when you've been claimed?"

Natsu widened his eyes, and Levy gasped. After that, she blushed really quick.

"Lisanna!" she protested.

"I wondered." Lisanna said.

"What's about claiming thing?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing, Wendy!" Levy panickly said. "You're not supposed to know!"

"You owe me your story." Lisanna winked.

Natsu thought about what Gajeel and Gray had told him. That Lisanna knew about his state. Did she really think he would claim her? Uuhm, okay.. Now that sounded harsh and rude.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. How on earth he's going to tell Lisanna the truth, without breaking her heart? He still cared for Lisanna, as he took her as his sibling. He didn't want to hurt her heart. And if he did hurt her, he was so dead. Mirajane and Elfman could killed him.

But he needed to set things right with her. He couldn't keep her thinking that he wanted to claim her. But how? How would he do that?

* * *

"This food is delicious!" Lucy said happily.

Erza nodded in agreement. "The cake is splendid too."

"You know, Erza, I think you're the only person who eat cake first before your lunch." Gray added.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy reminded.

"Oh, shit!" Gray cursed then picked his clothes that was somehow laid down on the floor.

The three of them was sitting on a small cafe, having their lunch. As Gray wore his clothes again, he decided to tell something to his siblings. Well, comrades that he treated as his siblings, to be precise. If you're wondering whether he was the oldest or not, he'll tell you that. He was _definitely_ second oldest. The first is _definitely_ the one and only Erza. Lucy was their younger sister.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell you something." Gray said.

"What?"

"It's about Natsu."

Lucy's body stiffened a bit.

"Why with him?" Erza asked.

Gray sighed. "I'm not really sure I should be saying this, but for our own well being, I guess I should."

"Stop being so confusing, Gray." Erza said.

"Look, the thing is, Natsu is... ehmm... in a state that quite dangerous." Gray said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"Look here, Erza, Lucy, there's a cycle in dragons and dragon slayers' lives. It's called 'Heat'."

"How the heck do you know about that?" Erza asked.

"Patience, I'm getting to that part." Gray said. "Around two months ago, Gajeel was in the state. His body became really hard and rough, just like the iron. He told me everything about this state. You see, each dragon or dragon slayer was destined to be with their one and only mate. Each of them has one, so there's no way two dragon slayers target the same person."

"When dragon slayers fell in love, they would slowly enter the heat. It goes for about a month, before their instinct took over their bodies. By the time they lost their control, they would pursue their mates no matter what, until they claimed them."

"How do they claim their mates?" Erza asked.

"With the way you know really well, Erza." Gray muttered.

"Oh.." Erza blushed but she got the point.

"Well, anyway, once they've claimed their mates, their signature mark would appear on their mates. With that mark, the other dragon slayers knew they can't claim them, as they're mates of dragon slayers. The mark also bound the mate and the dragon slayer. They become one, so to speak. Their lives are connected to each other. When their mate were dead, so the dragon slayers. And the opposites. Bearing the mark also means their minds and powers are connected."

"So, they can do some telepathy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. And the dragon slayers would always know wherever their mates are. They're connected after all. And if they were pushed to the edge, the mates could use the dragon slayers' magic to fight and defend themselves." Gray said.

"So, you meant Natsu is in heat, and he's going to claim his mate?" Erza asked.

"Precisely. Right now, he's going to reach the one month period soon, so.."

"Hold on, if he didn't claim his mate right now, he'll lose control!" Erza cut.

"That's exactly it." Gray answered.

"Well, why wouldn't he claim her right now?" Lucy asked. "I mean, claiming her wouldn't be that hard, right?"

"One thing. The mate must agree to be claimed. If not, the mate would reject the dragon slayer, and it would be bad." Gray answered.

"Well, if the mate rejected, he could find another one, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not. Dragon slayers are super loyal to their mates. Once they fell in love, they would never fall in love again. Even if their mates rejected them, to the point they can't claim their mates, they could only love their mates." Gray answered.

"Who's his mate anyway?" Erza asked.

Gray gulped down. He felt hard to say the name.

"Lisanna of course, Erza. Who else?" Lucy answered.

_It's you!_, Gray said in his mind.

"Really? I thought it was you." Erza said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm just his partner." she said. "Besides, those two are childhood friends. If Natsu has a mate, it's gotta be Lisanna."

"Well, can't deny that he cared about her a lot." Erza said.

"Let's make him claim her tonight." Lucy suggested.

"What?" Gray shrieked.

"Well, unless you want to see Natsu lost control, Gray." Lucy said.

_Right now, I think it's her who's dense._, Gray complained.

"Lo-look, this is Natsu's problem. I mean, I told you guys about his state, so you guys understand what happened with him and stopped him when he lost control." Gray stammered. "Anyway, Natsu knew who was his mate, so just leave it to him to claim her."

"He's dense, Gray." Erza said. "But he's right. Natsu should fix his problem by his own."

Gray _phew_ed. Lucy stayed silent.

_I knew it from the start._

* * *

**Done !**

**How do you think about this chapter ?**

**Don't worry, as my summary said, this fic will not end this easy ;)**

**So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, I'm back ! I'm so sorry I updated this slow, my house was under renovations right now. In any case, please enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

***the imagination is mine though ;)***

* * *

Lisanna, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Levy and Gajeel were sitting on a cafe, waiting for their orders to come. The cafe was packed, so they have to wait.

"I'm going to go for awhile," Levy said and stood up. "I wanted to have a walk."

"Eh?" Lisanna asked. "Levy, the story.."

"I'll just tell you later!" Levy blushed.

"We're coming too," Wendy stood up as well. "when the meal is here, shot up your fire Natsu-san. We'll come back as soon as possible."

Natsu nodded his head. The others went away, leaving Natsu and Lisanna alone. Natsu gulped down. Maybe this was the time for him to set things right.

While Lisanna's heart was beating like crazy. She has loved Natsu ever since they both were children, and she never stopped loving him until now. She learnt more about a dragon slayer from Levy. She knew the claiming thing and the heat state. So, she was waiting. She knew Natsu would claim her. Or she hoped he would.

"Lis." Natsu called.

Lisanna snapped. "Y - yeah?"

Natsu let out a sigh. "I need to tell you something."

Lisanna's heart started to beat. "S - sure."

"You knew about my state right? That I'm in heat?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna bit her lip out of nervous. "Y - yeah."

"And I bet you knew that I must claim my mate?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna clenched her fists. Gosh, she's so nervous right now! "Uh - huh."

Natsu sighed. "You should stop, Lis."

Lisanna smiled. "Y - yeah, sure I do," Then she blinked when she saw Natsu knitted his eyebrows. "w - wha -?"

"I said you should stop." Natsu repeated.

Lisanna blinked twice. "S - stop?" she muttered. "Natsu, you lost me here."

Natsu looked at Lisanna's eyes. "You're not the one... I - ugh... What I'm trying to say..." Natsu gulped down. "You're not the one I wanted to claim."

Lisanna blinked twice again and stared at Natsu. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

Natsu bit his lower lip, then looked back at Lisanna with certainty. "You're not my mate, Lisanna."

As soon as Natsu told her that, Lisanna felt her heart crushed. She suddenly lost of her powers and strength.

"Natsu.." she whispered. That's all she could say.

Natsu bowed down his head. "I'm truly sorry, Lisanna!" he said. "But I can't take you more than my sister! I'm so sorry!"

Lisanna gulped down while tears flowing down. She didn't say anything.

"I remembered about my promise. That we will become Happy's parents. I'm the dad, you're the mom." Natsu continued. "I know that! But I'm so sorry, Lisanna! I can't... I can't see you more than just my little sister."

Lisanna bit her lip. She then moved her body, lifted Natsu's head and kissed him. Natsu widened his eyes.

"W - wha - Lis.." Natsu tried to let go and spoke.

But Lisanna was being stubborn. She kept her pushing her lips. Then, she broke out the kiss.

"At least, you can give me this." she said and cried.

Natsu let out a sigh then patted her head. Little did they know, three people watched everything from a far.

Gray dropped his jaw down, Erza widened her eyes, and Lucy stayed silent. She looked really hurt.

_I knew from the start.,_ Lucy said in mind. _Natsu would never be mine, no matter how much I love him._

_Wha - wha - wha?_, Erza mumbled in her mind.

_Stupid, flame brain!_, Gray cursed inside. _Just what do you think you're doing?_

* * *

Rain started to fall, when the night came. The girls and the boys were staying inside their rooms, and chatting. Elfman decided to leave the usual trio to fight, so he left their room and joined his sisters instead. Meanwhile, Gray suddenly became so cold towards Natsu. He also went out and went to who - knows - where. Only Natsu and Gajeel were inside their room.

"Hei, Salamander!" Gajeel called. "So, what happened between you and the silver girl?"

Natsu gave a glare. He has been trying to shake off the image of Lisanna and him kissing, and it took every bit of his concentration. He knew he had hurt her, but he still couldn't understand why would Lisanna kissed him.

He was so relieved Lucy wasn't there, or he's doomed. Well, he didn't realise that Lucy _had_ seen him.

"I take your glare as something unpleasant happened," Gajeel smirked. "what did you do?"

"I did nothing, iron breath." Natsu hissed.

"Okay, so what did she do?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu sighed. Gajeel maybe one of the punk he would gladly to punch, but at times like this, Natsu glad Gajeel was a dragon slayer. Nobody could understand his state better than Gajeel.

"She kissed me." Natsu said. Okay, let's just being honest with the iron dragon slayer!

"What?" Gajeel shrieked.

Natsu rolled his eyes and told Gajeel everything. Gajeel whistled.

"Who knew that Strauss young lady was so bold?" he smirked. "Well, in any case, now she understood. You set things right with her."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "But I still don't know how to face her tomorrow."

"Just be natural," Gajeel said. "just be the old time Natsu. Same as always."

Natsu giggled. "Said the iron dragon slayer."

"Shut up." Gajeel growled. "By the way, where's the ice stripper boy?"

Natsu shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Levy didn't tell her how Gajeel claimed her. The girls and Elfman were busy calming Lisanna down. She was crying from the moment they got back to the inn until now. Well, minus Erza and Lucy, since the two of them weren't inside the room.

"Lisanna, stop crying." Mirajane said softly while rubbing her little sister's back.

"It hurts!" Lisanna sobbed. "It hurts so bad!"

Mirajane kept rubbing Lisanna's back. "I know, Lisanna." she said. "But you must let him go."

"He promised to me!" Lisanna cried. "He promised! Why.."

"Lisanna," Happy called weakly. "you're still my mom, no matter what."

"Natsu is not a man!" Elfman declared.

"Elfman!" Mirajane complained.

"I thought Natsu really.." Levy didn't dare to continue.

"He loves Lucy!" Lisanna cried more after she said that. She kept sobbing.

"Lisanna," Mirajane said softly. "I know it's painful, but you must pray for their happiness."

"Why couldn't I see it? I thought Natsu had always love me! I never knew that when I was away from here, he changed his heart! Why did Lucy steal him away from me?!" Lisanna cried.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane said. "You can't and I won't let you blame Lucy!"

"Why did you defend her, Mira-nee?!" Lisanna cried more.

Mirajane sighed. "Lisanna, have you ever thought that Natsu had never loved you as a woman? Have you ever thought that Natsu had always loved you as his sibling?"

"No!" Lisanna cried and shook her head. "I'm sure Natsu.."

"Lisanna," Mirajane cut. "Natsu had always loved Lucy from the start. She didn't steal him away from you."

Lisanna cried more. She knew that. She knew that Natsu had never loved her _that _way. But it still hurts so bad. Lisanna kept sobbing, until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm done !**

**So, what do you think about this chapter ?  
Do tell me with your reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone ! **

**I'm back with my fifth chapter ! **

**Someone suggested me to change the rating from T to M, because of the claiming thing. But, I won't change the rating. The thing is, I can't make a M fic, I just can't. Believe me, I'm not good in it at all, and if I did write, the story will become a crap. Of course, I'll make it appropriate for T. So, please enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

***the imagination is mine though ;)***

* * *

Gray sighed, and looked at the stars up in the sky. Lied beside him was his sister, his superior, his strongest female teammate, Erza Scarlet. While Lucy was sitting beside him too, gazing blankly.

"He was so stupid." Gray muttered.

"Who?" Erza asked.

"Natsu."

Erza got up. "Why?"

"He kissed... you-know-who."

"What's wrong with that?" Erza asked.

Gray _tch_ed, got up and whispered to Erza. She widened her eyes, and looked at Lucy. The blonde celestial mage was still gazing blankly at thin air, didn't move at all.

Lucy lost her interest to chat with her siblings. All she could think about was how hurt her heart is. It felt really painful.

She was hoping Natsu would have the same feelings as her. She noticed that she fell for him throughout their missions together. And she thought he felt the same too. Or she hoped he did.

When Lisanna returned from Edolas, Lucy knew right away that Natsu had never seen her more than just a friend. He loved Lisanna. Upon knowing this, Lucy cried for three days straight. That boy was so stupidly dense, but he looked so happy when Lisanna talked to him.

Ever since, Lucy decided to keep her distance with him. She needed time and space to heal her heart, and spending time with Natsu was a totally bad idea. She knew that she had no chance at all with Natsu. She prepared her heart for the worst, quietly prayed for her heart's strength.

But when she saw the two of them... did _that_, she felt her heart crushed really bad. When she saw Lisanna cried out of joy, and Natsu patted her head with love, she felt powerless, she might fainted if it wasn't thanks to Erza who grasped her arm out of shock.

Lucy sighed. She gave her hopes up. She expected nothing more.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa!" Happy and Carla were running away.

Today, the two teams were off to finish their own missions. But, it turned out both teams were hired to finish a same mission, given by two different people.

On Natsu's team's paper mission, it said : ELIMINATE THE MONSTER !

On Lisanna's team's paper mission, it said : DESTROY THE BEAST !

All of them were surprised when they knew they were facing a same mission. They were giving out their best, despite sadness in Lisanna's heart, Natsu was being anxious, and grieve in Lucy's heart.

"Hahahahaha," Their enemy laughed. "isn't Fairy Tail amusing? How entertaining. Three dragon slayers and one of them is in heat."

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Lucy snapped. How did their enemy knew about Natsu's state?

"Heat?" Mira asked. She was in her Satan Soul.

"Heat, a state where dragons or dragon slayers are about to claim their mate, bla bla bla." Draclene, their enemy said. "I wonder who on earth is his mate."

Draclene. No one knew where she came from. She was powerful, strong and dangerous. She used shadow magic to attack her opponents.

"You came from a dark guild, aren't you?" Mira asked.

"Clever one, Mirajane!" Darclene hissed. "Well, I wanted to play a little bit more." As soon as she said that, she glances a bit then fixed her gaze to Lucy.

"Ha, blonde!" she happily said. "Let me see what memories you stored inside your head!" After she said that, she squinted her eyes in concentration and stared into Lucy's eyes.

"Hey!" Natsu growled.

Darclene whistled upon seeing Lucy's most recent memory. "How sweet is that, fire dragon slayer?" she mocked. "You kissed the white hair girl!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. Darclene laughed. "Come here, white girl!" she grabbed Lisanna who was in her Animal Soul.

"Let go of me!" Lisanna rebelled. "What do you want?"

Darclene ran through her fingers along Lisanna's cheek. "Such a beautiful mage," she said. "you're such a perfect mate for the fire dragon slayer."

"Huh?" All of them said, except for Lucy. She rolled her eyes, and grumbled inside.

_Don't tell me they just knew about it now._

"But.."

"I wonder," Darclene said. "if I do something bad to you, what kind of reaction your dragon slayer would give me?"

"Don't you dare hurt her." Natsu growled.

Lucy winced. Draclene laughed. "How sweet is that? And blonde," she smirked. Lucy gripped her whip. "I'm sure you're his teammate right? I heard Fairy Tail wizards value their nakamas a lot."

Lucy didn't say anything.

"Wonder who will he choose to save first?" Darclene smirked. "His teammate or his mate?"

As soon as she said that, she moved her hands and her shadows captured Lucy.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Lisanna screamed.

Lucy struggled in the shadows which came to no result. She gritted her teeth, tried to reach one of her keys, and opened a door.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" she shouted. "Loke!"

Loke appeared with a blast of golden light. Draclene let go of her grasp while screaming. "Aargh, I hate celestial light!" she shouted.

"Well, bad for you," Lucy said. "Loke got tons of light inside of him!"

"Want me to give you an easy death? Or a hard one? Choose either of it." Loke said.

"Don't mock me, you bastards!" Draclene shouted.

"Let go of me!" Lisanna struggled.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted. "Let go of her!"

Draclene chuckled. "Well, how about if I give her to the shadows? She would make a lovely shadow puppet."

"And you're asking for your own grave right now." Natsu growled. Lucy tried to ignore the pain that was stabbing her heart.

"Loke, can you free Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

Loke smiled. "Of course I can, Lucy." he said and made his way to Lisanna.

Draclene hissed. "Why of all people _you_ have to save her? Let her knight does the work!"

"You're saying that because you hate Celestial's light." Loke said. "And I'll give you plenty of that."

Draclene hissed one more time and dodged Loke's attacks while still had Lisanna in her hands.

"Let go of me!" Lisanna said.

"You're so damn noisy!" Draclene hissed. "Come and free her, fire dragon slayer!"

"I'm your opponent, you freak show." Loke said and gave Draclene a good kick.

While Draclene was staggering, Loke freed Lisanna from her grasp and put her beside Natsu.

Lucy had to hold her tears inside when seeing how relieve Natsu was knowing Lisanna was perfectly safe and sound.

Natsu wasted no more time and launched attacks on Draclene.

"Take this, and that, and this!" Natsu roared. "That's for messing up with me!"

Draclene was finally down after Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Claw. Everyone cheered, but Lucy stayed silent.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Loke asked.

Lucy nodded her head softly. "Thanks for helping, Loke."

Loke smiled. "It was nothing. And I love to help you. Call me more frequently, alright?"

Lucy gave her smile and nodded.

She countlessly told her heart to stop hurting, before she braved herself to come close with Natsu and gave him one of her smile.

* * *

**There !**

**Waiting for your reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone !**

**I'm back with the sixth chapter !**

**This chapter will be a little bit longer !**

**:D**

**Hope you enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : ****My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Natsu stared at the ceiling for a good hour. He wasn't sleepy, and he didn't want to sleep anyway. But his brain, instead of letting itself rest, it ran back to today's memory.

When Lisanna was captured and Lucy saved her.

That wasn't what bug Natsu though. When Lucy approached him after talking with Loke, he could smell tears from her, though it was a faint one.

He wondered why would on earth he smelled them, when his most-of-the-times-idiotic-brain made a rare deduction.

Probably—Natsu hoped it was _probably_—Lucy saw Natsu and Lisanna kissed, and she took that for a misunderstanding.

That deduction led to another deduction.

Lucy most likely—Natsu hoped it was true—had the same feelings as him. She also loved him.

Natsu got up from his futon and went out from the room he shared with other boys. He needed to find Lucy, no matter what.

Gajeel smirked in his sleep.

* * *

Natsu stopped in front of the girls' room and sniffed. Lucy wasn't inside, he couldn't smell her. So, Lucy was out. Most likely. And it was recent, Natsu could still smell her scent though it was starting to fade.

Natsu followed his nose and he found himself walking out from the inn, and kept walking until his feet touched the beach.

Lucy was there.

Sitting on the sand while looking up to the moon.

Natsu was mesmerized by her beauty under the moonlight before his mental snapped him back to the reality. Right, he got something to do. Natsu took a deep breath and made his way towards Lucy.

"Luce.." Natsu's voice turned into a soft whisper, because he was enchanted by Lucy's beauty. Lucy heard that though. She quickly stood up and turned around, to see Natsu was standing a meter away from her.

She panicked inside. Without any warnings, she turned her body to walk away from Natsu immediately.

Natsu noticed that. He wouldn't let this chance slipped away. He needed to tell Lucy how he felt, how she meant so much for him.

"Luce, wait!" Natsu grabbed her wrist but she tried to wriggle free.

"Natsu, let me go!" she rebelled.

Natsu used his other hand to wrap itself around Lucy's waist, bringing her body closer and he held firm. Lucy still wouldn't stop trying to let herself free. She used her other hand to punch Natsu's chest.

"Natsu!" she tried and tried but Natsu wouldn't bug. Now she felt tears were coming.

"Luce, listen to me!"

"No! Let me go!"

Natsu _tch_ed and leaned in. He kissed her hungrily, forcing her words to stay inside. Lucy refused to kiss back but when Natsu kept kissing her with gentler pressure, she finally melted. She kissed him back.

Natsu let go of Lucy's wrist and used his hand to push the back of Lucy's head so he could kiss her deeper. Lucy's free hand entangled itself on Natsu's hair, tugging his hair sofly, making Natsu groaned a bit.

They both pulled away for a second to catch some breath, before Natsu kissed her again. Lucy immediately responded and ever so slowly, Natsu laid her softly on the sand.

He didn't stop kissing her.

Whenever Lucy pulled back to catch some air, Natsu would kiss her right away. Gosh, how long had he waited for this.

Finally, after kissing for five minutes, both of them pulled away from each other, panting and breathing harshly. Natsu put his forehead on top of Lucy's and closed his eyes to listen to her frantic breaths.

"N—Natsu.."

"I love you Luce," Natsu whispered. "I always have, and always will."

Lucy's blushing from the first kiss worsened. "B—but Lisanna.."

"You saw it, didn't you?" Natsu opened his eyes and looked at Lucy's sad eyes. He kissed her lips one more time before pulling away and smiled. "I didn't kiss her back, Luce. I rejected her. She forced that kiss."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "I—I see."

Natsu chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. While kissing her, Natsu pulled his hands away from her waist and head, and laced his fingers with hers instead.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said softly while blushing when they pulled away.

Natsu smiled. They stared at each other in silence, in a comfortable silence.

"N—Natsu.." Lucy called.

"Hm?"

"I—I heard about y—your state from Gray," Lucy said shyly. "and..uh..that's.."

Natsu squinted his eyes a bit. "Luce, I don't want to force you to mate just because I'm in heat. If you're not ready, I can wait."

"No!" Lucy said instantly. She gripped Natsu's hands tighter. "You don't know how much I want this, Natsu. It's just.. I... I'm kinda embarrased.."

Natsu chuckled and kissed her nose. "Silly," he said. "no one else will see you except me, Luce, and we're alone in this beach."

"Y—yeah, but still.."

"You're perfect the way you are, Luce." Natsu smiled. "And I love you god damn much."

Lucy blushed heavily but she smiled sincerely. "I love you so much too, Natsu. Take me."

Natsu leaned in and kissed her neck. "I love you, Lucy."

* * *

The next morning, Natsu and Lucy got out earlier than everyone else—they went back to their room after two rounds of love making, and failed miserably in trying to sleep—and waited for their friends at the front desk.

"Wow, you dimwitted fire brain," Gray whistled. "what's gotten into you? You're up early, eh?"

Natsu grinned and lifted his hand, showing to his friends his intertwined fingers with Lucy's. Lucy decided to look elsewhere though, while blushing heavily.

Their friends went from shock, silent, to a loud cheer. Even Lisanna smiled, though it was a sad smile.

"Well, well, well, finally!" Gray patted Natsu's back.

"It's about time, eh, salamander?" Gajeel smirked.

"Natsu's a man!" Elfman roared.

"You guys lllllliiike each other." Happy rolled his tongue.

"I'm happy for you, Lucy." Erza ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Lisanna hugged Lucy tightly.

"Congratulations, Lucy-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Finally." Charla smiled contently.

"My most favorite couple!" Mirajane squealed.

"Congratulations." Lisanna said and smiled.

"Take good care of her, Natsu." Erza said with a stern voice. "I won't let you live your tomorrow if you make her cry."

"I'll have your ass kicked real good if you hurt her!" Gray added.

"Of course I'll take good care of her!" Natsu grinned.

"Now, shall we go home?" Mirajane clapped her hands and her eyes were glinting with happiness. "I believe we have a party to attend to!"

* * *

**Done !**

**Finally, done !**

**So, what do you think ?**

**Waiting for your reviews, my lovely readers !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the update ! **

**Hope you enjoy ! **

**:D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It has been three months since Natsu claimed Lucy as his mate. Right now, Natsu and Lucy were in the guild, enjoying their rarely day off. Lucy had moved into Natsu's house since two months ago and their relationship was going steady and passionate. Especially at nights.

Natsu was brawling with Gray and probably some other guys while Lucy was sitting at the bar, accompanying Mirajane. Though the satan soul takeover mage seemed so depressed somehow.

"What's wrong, Mira? You look depressed."

Mirajane Strauss sighed then looked at the person who asked her. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Well... You see, I found this on the master's desk."

Lucy looked at a white envelope which Mirajane held. "What is that?"

"A letter to master," Mirajane said. "but I don't like what was inside."

Lucy looked confusedly. "Why?"

"Have you heard the assault that happened in the city of Asteria? (I made that up)" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. But I know nothing, I mean it's kinda a blurry news." Lucy said.

"Well, there was an assault happened. It was a massive assault." Miarjane said.

"Assault towards what? As fas as I knew, city of Asteria was filled with priest, priestesses and such." Lucy said.

"That exactly it, Lucy," Mirajane sighed. "there were lots of pure people resides within the city."

Lucy nodded. "So what that's gotta do with our master?"

"Lucy, ten wizard saints are considered as pure people too." Mirajane said.

Lucy blinked twice. Then she gasped. "Are you saying..."

"There's a high possibility there will be an assault too towards them." Mirajane said weakly.

"Well Mira, don't look so down like that." Lucy tried to comfort.

"I'm worried, Lucy," Mirajane said sadly. "I'm scared something bad will happen."

Lucy thought for awhile. "Shall we go to the city to see the damage? Probably we can get something."

Mirajane put her index finger on her chin. "Well, it's not a bad idea."

"I'll accompany you." Lucy smiled.

Mirajane smiled. "Do you think Natsu would let you accompany me?"

Lucy blushed a little. "I think it's fine."

Just when Lucy said that, she was hugged from behind. Two arms were wrapping her waist and the back of her head was kissed. By no one else except her boyfriend. Natsu.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked and put his chin on top of Lucy's head.

Mirajane chuckled. "Why are you not fighting with Gray?"

"I missed Lucy." Natsu answered.

"How sweet is that!" Mirajane said happily.

"Stop teasing, Mira." Lucy said. She blushed.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Natsu repeated.

"It's nothing. Girl's stuff." Mirajane said. "By the way Natsu, I would like to take Lucy somewhere."

"Where?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane smiled. "To the city of Asteria."

"Why would you go there?" Natsu asked.

"There's something we need to do." Lucy answered.

Natsu lifts his head and turned Lucy so she faced him. "What kind of thing?"

Lucy smiled. "Something safe. We're just gonna look for information."

Natsu smiled too. He cuffed Lucy's face and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I will."

Natsu hugged Lucy and she hugged him back.

"I love you so much, Lucy."

"Yeah, me too."

Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead one more time before he spoke to Mirajane. "Please take care of her."

Mirajane nodded. "I will."

* * *

"You both are so sweet." Mirajane said dreamily when she and Lucy went out from the guild and walking toward the train station. Lucy blushed.

"I knew from the start that you both are such a wonderful couple." Mirajane added.

Lucy said nothing but she blushed heavily.

"I guess it's true." Mirajane said.

"Hm?"

"That dragon slayers' love are eternal. Once they claimed their mates, they are bound together. It's so romantic!"

Lucy laughed. "Well, Levy-chan told me that there is no one that could love someone else as loyal and strong as dragon slayers."

"I wish a dragon slayer also love me." Mirajane hoped.

Lucy nudged Mirajane's waist with her elbow. "I think you found one already."

"Huh?"

"Come on Mira, you both are so close these days!" Lucy teased.

Instantly, Mirajane blushed. "It's nothing like that! We're just friends!"

"Oh? So you know who I'm talking about." Lucy teased again.

"Lucy!"

Lucy laughed. "But I'm sure you both will make a perfect match."

Mirajane blushed.

"He cared a lot about you." Lucy continued.

"Do you really think he might uhmm... love me?" Mirajane asked shyly.

"Of course, Mira!" Lucy answered happily. "Laxus is not as dense as Natsu."

Upon hearing the lightning dragon slayer's name, Mirajane blushed.

"I know his time to claim is drawing near." Lucy added.

Mirajane blushed again. "Does it hurt, Lucy? When... uhmm... you were claimed?"

Lucy shook her head. "Well, a bit hurt when Natsu bit me, but that's it."

"He bit you? Like Gajeel bit Levy's shoulder?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Why should they bite?" Mirajane complained.

Lucy laughed.

* * *

Lucy and Mirajane got down from the train. From all of the people who rode the same train as them, only both of them got down at the city of Asteria. The station looked abandoned too and nobody was there.

"I smelled blood." Lucy said softly. Being Natsu's mate made her also had excellent sense of smell, although still not as sharp as Natsu's.

"I sensed dark aura, too." Mirajane added.

"I'm pretty sure the assault was done by some dark guild." Lucy concluded.

"Let's take a stroll. Maybe we can get more." Mirajane suggested.

The two girls walked out from the station. The city was completely destroyed. All of the buildings were down to earth, ruins were everywhere. The more they walked the more bad sights they saw. Corpses were everywhere.

"This is horrible." Mirajane said.

"Why would they destroyed this city?" Lucy wondered.

Mirajane and Lucy walked further. That was when Lucy saw something.

"Mira, is that a church?" Lucy asked while pointing.

Mirajane followed Lucy's pointing. She could see a white tall building with two towers at the side. Well, the towers were destroyed though. The building was the only building that wasn't badly destroyed as the others.

"I think so. Shall we go and see?"

They nodded and started to walk. The closer they were to the church, the lesser amounts of the corpses.

"Why did this building seem safe?" Mirajane wondered.

"Let's go and see." Lucy said and opened the door.

The inside of the church looked really empty. The chairs were okay, as if destroying the tower didn't give any effect at all. The two girls entered the church.

"Lucy, look." Mirajane pointed at a door behind the chapel. It was exploded open.

Lucy and Mirajane exchanged glances, then walked inside into the open door. The inside was pitch black. Lucy touched her keys, concentrated a little, then her keys were shining, emitting dim light, which was enough for them to see the surroundings. Stone wall was all around them.

There were nothing in the room, except a white coffin laid at the very end. The girls walked closer. The lid was mad from glass, and when the girls peeked, the inside was empty.

"Why is this coffin here?" Mirajane asked.

"Look, Mira, I think there was some kind of grail or something inside here."

"Clever."

Lucy and Mirajane gasped then turned their bodies. There were two guys standing behind them. One of them was tall and the other one was fat. Both of them were wearing black cloaks. Lucy and Mirajane went into their fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Mirajane demanded.

The tall guy stepped closer. He had pitch black eyes and straight long hair. He smirked. "We are from Cerberus Guild. I'm Dionysus and he's Ares. We worked for Tartaros."

"One of the Ballam Alliance?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. We, the Cerberus Guild is on a very important mission." The fat guy whose name was Ares replied. He wore a white hat, and his eyes were also pitch black.

"Is your guild the reason for the assault to this city?" Mirajane asked.

Dionysus laughed. "Aren't you one clever mage."

"What was inside the coffin?" Lucy asked.

"Holy Grail." Ares answered.

"What is that?" asked Mirajane.

"A grail which used for... an important ceremony." Dionysus replied.

Ares glanced at Lucy's right hand that was holding a golden key. His eyes glittered. "I know that crest," he huffed. "you both are from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, the winner of the Grand Magic Games!" Dionysus clapped.

"And you, young lady," Ares pointed Lucy. "is a celestial spirit mage. With ten zodiac keys."

Both Lucy and Mirajane gasped.

"Well, save us the trouble then." Dionysus snorted.

"We'll take you both to our base," Ares said. "I really hate fighting girls, so please be obedient and come with us."

"And if we say no?" Mirajane asked bravily.

"Then we have to use force." Dionysus said.

"Bring it on." The two girls challenged.

* * *

**Done ! **

**So, what do you think about this chapter ? **

**Tell me with your reviews ! **

**By the way, if you're looking for more details about the dark guild, it'll be on the next chap !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, guys ! **

**I'm back with the eighth chapter ! **

**Please enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Bring it on."

A minute later, the church's floor was exploded open, Lucy and Mirajane were floating in the air, before they landed. Dionysus and Ares landed in front of them.

"You take white, I'll take blonde." Ares said.

"Whatever." Dionysus agreed.

"Lucy, I'm taking Dionysus. You take Ares. Be careful." Mirajane said before she activated her satan soul.

"Cool!" Dionysus whistled.

Soon, the four of them jumped out from the church, landed on two different places to fight.

* * *

**~At the guild~**

Natsu was fighting with Gray when he suddenly thought of Lucy. Immediately, he stopped kicking Gray.

"What's gotten into you, flame mud?" Gray asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Natsu said.

"Huh?"

"Lu-chan?" Levy called. "Natsu, where's Lu-chan?"

"Lu-chan?" Natsu repeated. "You mean Lucy?"

Levy nodded.

She's out with Mira." Natsu answered.

"Where to?" Levy asked.

"To the city of Asteria. She said they're going to get some information." Natsu answered.

"Huh?" Levy widened her eyes. "They both went to the city of Asteria?"

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, that city was totally destroyed few days ago! There was an assault to that city! It's dangerous!" Levy screamed in panic.

Natsu felt his heart dropped down. So this bad feeling he had... Lucy was in danger!

* * *

**~Back to the fight~**

"Ahahahahaha!" Dionysus laughed. "Isn't Fairy Tail amusing? It sure got interesting mages!"

Mirajane _tch_ed and stormed to attack Dionysus. Dionysus avoided Mirajane's kick. Mirajane formed an energy ball on her back, then blasted it to Dionysus.

Unfortunately, Dionysus moved fast. When the smoke from Mirajane's blast was gone, Dionysus was perfectly uninjured, protected by his grape vines.

"Damn." Mirajane hissed.

Dionysus smirked. "You know, you have a great magic power. If we can optimize that, you'll be invincible."

"Not interested." Mirajane coldly refused.

Dionysus shrugged. "Oh well, as long as we got the celestial mage, the other things aren't matter."

"What?"

Dionysus laughed. "Oh my, seeing disbelieve and surprise looks on human sure is entertaining! Tell me something, pretty, do you know about Eclipse Project?"

"The gate from Zeref's magic book?" Mirajane asked.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. "A hundred for you! Yes, that gate needed celestial magic power, right?"

"But that gate was destroyed!" Mirajane claimed. "Are you telling me your guild is reconstructing it?"

"Ha!" Dionysus hissed. "Like we'll do that! Nope, of course we're not planning to reconstruct it."

"Then why do you need celestial magic?" Mirajane asked.

"My pretty," Dionysus hummed. "there is one more magic from Zeref's book which will be activated with celestial magic."

Mirajane gasped.

"So this is a new news to you, eh?" Dionysus mocked. "It's called Blood Moon."

"What?"

"Well, can't tell you what kind of magic is that, pretty," Dionysus hummed. "you and your guild aren't part of it, except that blonde."

Mirajane gritted her teeth then changed her satan soul. She was now using her Halphas Soul.

Dionysus whistled. "Cool!"

"You're not taking my nakama away." Mirajane said coldly then charged.

Meanwhile, Ares was fighting with Lucy. He launched lots of attacks, but Lucy could dodge them all. Apart from her flexibility from the start, she also shared Natsu's agility.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"

Loke appeared before Lucy after she opened his gate and called him.

"The king, eh?" Ares snorted. "Pretty impressive magic power you got there, blonde."

"Let's beat him, Lucy." Loke said.

Lucy held her whip. "Yeah."

But before Lucy could strike, a shadow past in front of her and crushed a tree nearby. Lucy looked, and saw the shadow was Mirajane in her Halphas Soul.

"Mira!" Lucy called.

"Don't look elsewhere, blonde."

Lucy turned her head and found Ares was standing in front of her, really close.

"Lucy!" Loke tried to strike, which was stopped by Dionysus's vines.

"Don't interfere, pretty boy." The wine god said.

Ares took a deep breath, enjoying Lucy's scent. Then, he saw it. Natsu's mark on Lucy's neck.

"Ah," Ares hissed. "a strong celestial mage who is also a dragon slayer's mate."

Dionysus smiled widely. "She'll be satisfying."

Ares smirked then punched Lucy's stomach, making her unconscious.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled, before he was called back to the spirit world.

Ares took Lucy. He looked at Dionysus. "Take that takeover mage. We're going to return now."

Dionysus nodded and the two of them teleported back to their guild, bringing Lucy and Mirajane with them.

A moment later, Natsu arrived at the city and frantically searched for Lucy using his nose. Only to find his mate was gone and there were traces of battles everywhere.

Natsu could feel his energy slowly slipping away.

* * *

**~At The Cerberus Guild~**

"This is the one?" A beautiful mage with golden hair asked. She looked at a sleeping blonde lady that was inside of a huge tube filled with liquids.

Ares nodded. "She's definitely Fairy Tail's celestial wizard."

The woman noticed Natsu's mark on Lucy's neck. "Is she a dragon's mate?"

Ares nodded again. "We caught a big fish this time, Hera."

Hera smirked. "We can prove ourselves worthy to Lord Mard Geer. We, the mages of Cerberus Guild, the direct guild under Tartaros' power. We, who possess the power of the twelve ancient gods. We, who are blessed by the power of 'Gifts'."

"And we, who are much stronger than mages." Another person came up and joined the conversation. He had a blazing red hair and a somewhat smug smirk.

"Apollo." Hera said.

"My, my, you are as beautiful as ever, my dear Hera." Apollo bowed in a gentleman way. "Oh, who is this beautiful unconscious young lady?"

"She's the celestial wizard from Fairy Tail." Hera answered. "The one with the ten zodiac keys."

"And to top it, she's a dragon slayer's mate." Ares added.

"Oh how wonderful!" Apollo cheered. "Lord Mard Geer will be very please if this plan works!"

"It'll work." Hera assured. "The puny guild is too weak to fight us. Let alone find us."

"By the way, I saw Dionysus carried a very curvaceous lady with white hair to the Modification Room. Do you know who she is?"

"She's another mage from Fairy Tail." Ares answered. "She possesses the take over magic. She uses satan souls and demon souls."

"Oh, how very fascinating!" Apollo clapped his hands. "Humans are so cute when they struggled with their so called powers!"

"When do you think we can launch our plan?" Ares asked.

"At the next full moon." A beautiful lady came in. She had a long wavy white hair.

"Have Father Zeus told you, Artemis?" Hera asked.

Artemis nodded and placed her gaze on Lucy's naked body inside the tube. She was unconscious but Artemis could still feel Lucy's magic. "Let's leave her here until the liquid being absorbed. In the mean time, let's prepare the circle."

"Are you sure we don't need the rest of the keys?" Hera asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Sure we need the complete twelve to activate the grail, but with that mage being a dragon slayer's mate, the nonexistence of the other two will be insignificant. She's a strong mage to begin with, so without the other two, it won't be a problem."

"Have Athena gave words to Tartaros?" Ares asked.

"Father Zeus believed it will be more satisfactory for Tartaros to receive the complete success." Artemis said and turned her body to walk away. "After all, we, who are the reincarnations of the twelve ancient gods and are blessed by the power of 'Gifts', will surely make this plan works."

Hera, Ares and Apollo also turned their bodies to follow Artemis.

"We, The Cerberus Guild, the child of Tartaros, will make Lord Mard Geer's dream come true. All for the sake of returning to the mighty Your Highness, Lord Zeref." Artemis said and walked away.

_Natsu.._

* * *

**Done !**

** So, what do you think about this chapter ?**

** Don't worry, I'll tell you about their plan along the story !**

** Anyway, I'll be waiting for your reviews !**


End file.
